1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a level device or tool, and more particularly to a level device that includes a plurality of mirror sections that include a level line marker disposed longitudinally thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable means for leveling and setting frame structures that require at least two opposing sides to be set in level parallel relation to each other.
Many types of level devices have been generated to solve the above problems. However, these devices have features that restrict their use, and are generally complicated and expensive.
One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,636,282 wherein there is provided an elongated vertical standard having one vertical and horizontal spirit level. The standard includes an arm member extending at right angles to the standard. Thus, it can be seen that this device is limited in its use to the setting of door frames.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,064,535 is a level with a mirror that is used as a transit level and has limited areas of application.
The above device could not be used for such purposes as leveling and setting cabinet structures, whereby a back fixed framework must be leveled with the front framework to allow for the positioning of a flat top member thereacross, as well as providing an overall level cabinet to allow the cabinet doors to open and close in a proper manner.
Thus, it will be understood that the apparatus as herein disclosed will be useful in a variety of applications heretofore not possible with known devices.